Meeting Santa
by This.person.can't.write
Summary: basically all the times where Jack runs into North XD some are sad but some are cute :*
1. the first meeting

**i know this is short :$ but it isn't a one shot and there are chapters on the way XD... review if you want more, i haven't wrote anything in ages :D ...**

 **,,,,...**

Jack rested his head on the tree he was currently occupying, the street was quiet and the snow he created a couple of hours before had settled, creating a delicate blanket of snow.

Jack sighed in content, the last month had confused jack greatly, he had only been around for hardly a year and never had he seen something so absurd! He liked to think that he had got a hang of the human's habits but yet again they always surprised him, like that time where colourful lights lit the sky, or weirdly coloured eggs were being collected in baskets. But despite all of these strange perky customs, this was the strangest. The humans started planting trees inside their homes, and then for some reason unknown to jack, decorated them with shiny little magical lights and glittery round things.

Suddenly jack was snapped out of his day dream by a ringing of bells. Confused, jack flew up to see the cause of the disturbance; Jacks eyes went wide. A strange over weight red and white dressed man was riding in an over exaggerated contraption that was being pulled by hooved creatures. Jack shook him head in disbelief and flew cautiously towards the strange man.

Jack observed quietly, not bothering to hide because no one could see him so it didn't matter. Jack sniggered as he red clothed man struggled to get out of his contraption. The target of jacks giggling snapped his head towards the winter spirit. Quickly the fat man straightened and coughed. The young sprite ceased his laughter and stood, shocked. Jack looked around to see if the fat man was looking at someone else.

"Vat you doin ere boy?" the fat man said in a heavy Russian accent.

Jack looked around, only to find that he was the only one on the roof.

"Vat you looking at boy?" The fat man asked raising a white bushy eye brown.

Jack just stared, jaw slack; the small sprite carefully approached the elder man causing the fat man to look on in concern. "va…" suddenly jack pounced, arm stretched out and fist clenched, immediately jack fell to the floor.

"I-I don't u-understand" jack stuttered trying to wipe the tears out of his eyes. "h-how" jack began to cry, sobs racking his whole body making him shake. "I-I"

…

The fat man stood there in shock, he only moved out of the way? The red clothed man's eyes widened in recognition. This, this was the infamous Jack Frost. Known notoriously for his mischief making.

…

Jack looked up, his vision cloudy from his tears. Empty. The roof was empty. Jack slowly got up, still staring at the spot where he had seen that man.

Empty.

Just like him.


	2. Kristmos

**so here is the second chapter, they don't actually meet but i hope its cute XD**

 **suggestions welcome! and reviews make me write faster!**

 **reviews:**

 **NaruSasuLover16 - i'm glad you liked it XD**

...

Jack, after following person after person around had finally found out that this strange tree planting in houses was called Kristmos. And Kristmos, Jack had decided was the worst holiday ever. Full stop. Kristmos from what he had heard was meant to be spent with family.

Jack had no family. For years he had peeked through inviting windows. Watching jealously as kids ripped open colourful paper to reveal little toys.

What was he point in that? Jack often thought. As he had taken quite a liking to the thin paper that was unjustly thrown into the fire.

But even so, around Kristmos time was when Jack felt the loneliest.

….

Jack stared up into the sky. The moon was shining unnaturally bright, illuminating the snow drops that started falling down. Jack sighed as laughter filled the forest. His heart ached to play with them but he couldn't move. Soon the voices faded away and silence once again consumed the forest.

…

North couldn't believe his belly. A child was so strongly in distress that it made him bend over in pain. So trusting his belly to lead the way, he followed the trail of broken dreams.

Finally after wondering through a broken path way he walked into a clearing. No child in sight. North looked down at his belly.

Impossible his belly was never wrong.

Determined to find the source of the distress North searched every nook and cranny of the small clearing.

But to no avail. The storm in his belly had quietened down a bit, just enough to be of a nuisance. North look at his watch. "Oh golly gosh!" North exclaimed, realising the tight schedule he had now made for himself. North turned to walk out of the clearing but paused, taking the big heavy sack off his shoulder North shuffled inside and pulled out a small delicate looking box that was covered in glittery whit paper. Carefully as to not shake the fragile thing he placed it on the ground. Turning once more, North made his way out of the clearing.

…

Jack was watching the scene unfold above. The fat man looked very out of place in his cherry red coat as he wondered around the small clearing searching through every bush and tree. It was quite entertaining watching the fat man trip over his own two feet. Of course Jack had no role in that. Honestly. Jack watched as the fat man sighed and stretched continuing to carry on his search. Jack felt a well of hope stir in his chest. Maybe just maybe the fat man will look up and see him. But as soon as the thought rushed into his head the fat man stopped looking and was heading towards the forest. Jack closed his eyes. Of course the fat man wouldn't look up. No one looks up.

When Jack opened his eyes again the fat man was gone, but in his place was a tiny shiny box. Curious Jack flew down and picked it up gently. It seemed so weightless like one of his snow flakes. Carefully; so he didn't rip the paper like the other kids did on Kristmos. Jack opened the present.

A small dome was now in the palm of his hand. Tiny snow drops where falling from inside. A tiny frozen pond was in the centre and mini figurines were twirling on the ice. Jack was mesmerised by the beauty of this small globed object.

Jack suddenly realised that he had no where to put this precious thing. Flying carefully to the corner of the lake, Jack landed in front of a medium sized tree with a little hole, big enough to snuggly fit the little ball inside. Blowing a dust of snow inside the hole, Jack placed the fragile dome in the tree, shielding it with a thick sheet of ice.

Satisfied with the hiding place Jack couldn't wipe the smile off his face. That little dome was meant for him. For him! Jack laughed in glee as he flew around. Maybe Kristmos wasn't that bad after all.


	3. presents

***rubs neck awkwardly* ha long time no see... if your still following this story that is XD, and if you are thanks for waiting :D im just a really lazy person and supernatural controls your life so who can blame me XD**

 **reviews:**

 **LightCamellia - thank you so much and im sorry it took so long!**

 **NaruSAsuLover16: thanks again for reviewing XD**

 **SkyFrost4869: i gave you cookies but heres another one XD (::)**

 **...**

 **enjoy :)**

The next Kristmos came painfully slowly after that, everyday jack would eagerly listen out for Kristmos songs, for fake glittering lights to be put up in shopping centres and the smell of roasted foods to escape through the windows. He wanted kristmos to come so badly, he wanted to thank that fat man, he even made the red clothed man something as well! So jack waited in Burgess, feeling happier than he had done in a while, waiting for kristmos to come.

…

Jack woke up from his tree branch, to the sound of bells. His icy eyes shot open and he launched himself into the air, it was him, the fat man! On the roof of the Bennet's house! Quickly jack flew over, his eyes wide in wonder at the red and gold sleigh. "E-e-excuse me sir?" Jack stuttered out holding the present behind his back. The red man span around like lightning, his eyes widened in shock. "How did you get 'ere?" the man asked carefully.

Jack couldn't say anything else, he was too nervous, a squeaky noise escaped Jacks partially opened lips. The fat man sighed, "Look, I'm on busy schedule ya?" jack nodded and thrusted the present into the red cloaked man's hands and took off, leaving a trail of frost behind.

…

The boy stood there, unmoving looking like a deer in the headlights. North sighed, the night was moving fast and north still had the rest of America to deliver to. "Look, I'm on busy schedule ya?" North said. Suddenly the boy moved like the wind, placing the present in north big hands and then taking off, leaving a trail of glistening snow behind. North was confused. How could a child fly? 'Oh' North thought, looking back to three years ago when he encountered the frost spirit. That must have been the same one. Norths head hurt. But wasn't Jack Frost meant to be a vicious thing? North sighed and placed the fragile package in his pocket and set off to deliver more presents.

…

Jack sat on his tree in the centre of the forest and sobbed quietly, why did he run, why! Jack felt so stupid. If only he had talked to the man then maybe, just maybe. No that wouldn't of happen never in a million years. But it might, no just forget it. Jack closed his wet eyes wiping off frozen tears from his cheeks. 'He probably threw the present away' Jack thought miserably as he leaned back against his tree. It was made by him after all it wasn't that special. Jack closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

…

North got back into the workshop after a busy night, "I'm back!" north hollered as he strode through the oak doors. All the yetis and elves cheered in delight as north announced a feast.

…

North sat in his study, it was less lively now as tomorrow he would get rid of all the prototypes he had been working on and would start getting ready to make new and more exciting ones. North took his coat off, a soft ringing came from his left pocket. With caution north picked out a small round delicately rapped gift. 'this must have been what Jack frost gave me' North pondered, carefully North opened the little parcel and gasped softly at its content, in his hand he held a perfect model of the reindeer known as Rudolf, a little ice bell rang softly from its neck. It was made out of ice, North was worried that it might melt but it didn't seem like it was heating up. What kind of ice was this? North wondered as he delicately placed the reindeer on his shelf. The ice sculptures beauty outshining the rest of the ordainments on the ledge. Next Christmas he was going to find that certain winter spirit, next Christmas.

 **thanks for reading, my writing may improve "fingers crossed" as ive got this tutor now! thanks agai and remember to review!**


End file.
